Demons
by Angel Dragon Slayer
Summary: Eight kids fight their inner demons as they attend high school. They push others away so they can't see the darkness inside. Until they start to form bonds. They see the light inside of each other and try to protect that light. Summary could be better. Warning: bullying, food eating disorders, autism, abuse, self harm, schizophrenia and lot of physical violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there homestuck fans! This is my first homestuck fanfiction so if the characters seem OOC, my bad. This will be extremely sadstuck! There will also be multiple pairings including the more main ones: EquiusxNepeta, KarkatxTerezi, GamzeexTavros, and SolluxxAradia.**

**The more minor pairings are: EridanxFeferi, VriskaxTavros, KurlozxMeulin LatulaxMituna.**

**Also the chapters will be named after songs, and may contain some lyrics. If you recognize them you get thousand High-5's and cookies!**

**Warning: This contains, bullying, food eating disorders, autism, abuse, death, self harm, schizophrenia and a lot of physical violence. So if I offend anyone I apologize. Oh and I am really bipolar with Karkat so if it seems like theres a lot of bashing then suddenly a lot of love, its because of that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, because if I did then all of my OTP's would come true!**

Chapter 1: Demons

Equius: He watched the rain hit the pavement. His shaggy black hair hung in clumps, covering his eyes. His suit stuck to his body. The 12 year old sat out in the rain until his older brother came out and told him the service was starting. He looked up to his brother taking notice that he actually took off his goggles and mask off. The boy nodded and followed him inside. Two coffins sat at the altar, luckily the coffins weren't open. He didn't want to see their faces marred by the burns. As the service started the images flashed through his mind. Burning flames, falling wood, someone's hands banging on a door trying to escape, screaming, him trying to break down the door. The screams seem to be forever burned into his mind. He rubbed his arm, wincing at the pain that shot through his body. He didn't deserve to live he thought. How they had died while only he had a couple of burns. It made him feel sick. When it was time to take the coffins to the burial ground he followed silently in the back, as though he was in a trance. His brother at one point came up to him, and put his hand on his shoulder but he shrugged him off. Wishing not to be touched. After the burial people came up to them saying how sorry they were and how hard it must be. He was barely listening, nodding once or twice. They would never understand he thought bitterly. How much pain the screams held, how desperately he tried to open the stupid door. The large wood pillar that fell on him. Yet somehow he survived, but they didn't. It made no sense, but thats just the cruel way of life. Twisting and turning, turning everything upside down. Eventually he and his brother went back to their grandparents house. He immediately go up to his room and sits there staring at a wall. Thinking of one thought over and over.

_"I wasn't strong enough._"

Nepeta: A small girl walked along a sidewalk shivering from the cold air. She was walking the same path she does all the time to and from school. But it seemed much longer today. She wasn't even really paying attention, her feet were just taking her down the path. Her parents had drilled it in her head, saying it would help with the autism.

"Of course thats all they really did" She thought bitterly. Usually they just ignore her, and sometimes yell at her for being stupid when she dropped something. The only one that defended her and helped her was her older sister Meulin. She would argue with their parents for more support and help for her. While this happened the small girl hid in their room and covered her ears, hoping not to have a panic attack. The girl wished her sister was here but she had detention. The girl trudged on, until something caught her eyes. A mother cat was feeding some of her kittens in a box. The smallest kept trying to get close for food but the other kittens shoves it back. It mewed in protest and sat down realizing that it wouldn't be able to get any food. The small girl crept forward and picked up the small bundle. It wriggled a bit in protest, but started purring when she pulled close to her body.

_"Maybe I'll have the strength to go on._" She thought.

Gamzee: A tall boy sat huddled in a corner in his dark and empty room. He was covering his ear to try and block out the noised only he could hear. His hair was a mess and his eyes were wide and wild. The voices had started up again and it felt like they were trying to claw their way out of his head. They were saying horrible things, and from time to time he would give a manic like laugh and nearly black out. He prayed for his older mute brother to Kurloz to hurry up with his pills. He had left in a hurry to go pick them up. Locking his younger brother in his room. He rocked back and forth, back and forth, trying to ignore the voices and keep his sanity in control until his brother gets home. Finally he couldn't control it anymore and he stood up and started to throw himself against the walls. Screaming as he went, hoping and praying for his brother to get home before he hurt someone. At one point his hand started bleeding from punching the walls, watching the bright color oozing out of his knuckles. He laughed and started wiping it on the walls. It looked like he was trying to paint with his blood. Leaving smears of the red substance everywhere. Though almost all of his sanity was gone he had one thought left.

_"Why do I have to go through this all alone?"_

Tavros: A small boy fell into a puddle of water. He looked up to the kids who had pushed him. They were holding his backpack and going through all of his stuff. They pulled out his favorite stuffed animal Tinkerbull, and threw it on the ground.

"No!" He cried and scrambled to grab it. They shoved him back down, and started surrounding him. They started to kick him, causing him to curl up to protect his face. When they stopped, the one who had been holding his backpack, and stomped on it. He stood up slowly, and wobbly. He bent down slowly to pick up the backpack, and doll. He wiped some of the mud off, hoping that it wouldn't stain. He started home, wincing at the pain in his ribs and, legs. He managed to stumble through his door, before falling to the floor with a noisy thud. He held his breath, hoping for the pain to subside before his older brother came in.

"Yo little bro- What the hell happened to you?!" A voice said. Arms wrapped around him and picked him up off of the ground. Once he was upright, he tried to go around his brother to the stairs, but his brother blocked his way. His brother bent down so that he was eye level, and asked "What happened?" Are you getting picked on at school?"

"No!" The boy cried quickly, he didn't want his brother to worry about him. He had enough problems at school already.

"I just tripped, and… uh… fell down some stairs." He said. His brother gave him a skeptical look, and opened his mouth to question, but the smaller boy had bolted up the stairs. Locking himself in his room, he took off his shirt and examined the bruises. He let out a small sigh, and sat down on his bed. He felt the tears coming on and he angrily wiped at his eyes. He picked up his tinkerbull, hugging it close he thought _"Who says I have to go through it alone?"_

Sollux: A lanky 12 year old boy sat in the corner of his and his brothers room. He was typing away on his computer, listening to the whirring of it. Actually it was his older brothers computer, but he barely used it and didn't care if he got on it. He was trying to ignore the commotion downstairs by immersing himself in the world of hacking. His father had come home drunk, again, and he was pretty sure he hadn't taken his pills. The boys father had a severe bipolar disorder, even the littlest of things would set him off. And sadly that gene had passed on to yours truly. Of course his wasn't as severe. The lanky 10 year old heard more crashing and yelling. Probably his mom and brother trying to reason with the drunken man. There was a burly voice and then followed by more crashing and yelling.

"Asshole." The boy muttered. Suddenly there was a sickening crack, and a horrified shriek from his mom. He ran out of his room, and froze at the scene before him. His older brother, Mituna, was laying on the floor, blood pooling from a large gaping wound in his head. His eyes traveled up to his father who had a broken beer bottle in one hand, covered in blood. His mother noticed that he was standing in the doorway and grabbed him, locking him in his room telling him to call 911. When the paramedics and police got there, they arrested his father. At the hospital they told them that he would have permanent brain damage.

Aradia: "Mom, when will Dad come home?" A small curly haired girl asked.

"I don't know dear." Her mother answered.

"How about you go play outside until he gets here?" Her mother suggested.

"Ok!" she says brightly and bounces happily out the door. She grabbed a shovel and helmet, jumped into her sandbox, and pretended to be on a dig like her father. The young girls father happened to be a very famous archeologist who was always away on trips. And today was his youngest daughters birthday. He always did that for both of his daughters and wife. No matter how important the dig was, he always showed up. The young girl had always looked up to her father and wanted to be an archeologist just like him. After another hour of waiting for her father, a knock came from the door.

"Daddy!" The two sisters cried and ran for the door. When they threw open the door, there figure in the door frame wasn't their father. Instead it was his partner and best friend Nathaniel Field. A somber look was on his face when their mother walked in. Seeing it their mother ushered them into the living room and talked to Nathaniel in private. Every minute brought dread to the youngest, like something was wrong with her the girls heard their mothers wail. They ran out and saw their mother on the ground sobbing. The eldest, Damara, ran over to see what was wrong. The youngest walked over calmly to her dads friend and looked up to him asking, "Dads not coming home is he?". He shook his head sadly, and her ears stopped working. She saw her mother sobbing but she didn't seem to hear it. She walked over to the photograph of her dad and picked up, realizing that there would be no more birthday surprise. No more fascinating tales of his dig sites. No more playing with her, pretending to find the next greatest treasure, telling her that she would make an amazing archeologist. Thats when she started to cry.

Terezi: Searing pain shot through a 12 year old girls eyes. She wanted desperately to close her eyes but her so called friend was holding them opening. This so called friend just happened to be named Vriska Serket, and she was getting revenge for last month when her arm was broken.

"Vriska please! It was an accident! My eyes are burning!" The smaller girl said desperately. Her friend was currently sitting on her chest, forcing her head skyward. The girl just laughed saying "Thats what you get for pushing me out of the tree!".

The girl staring at the sun noticed that her vision was starting to get very blurry. She wriggled trying to get out from under the bigger girl. In response, Vriska dug her knee into her chest, causing her to let out all of her air in a whoosh! After a few more agonizing minutes of staring into the sun and Vriska laughing, she got off of her and ran in the direction of the girls house. At least she thought, everything was blurry. She spun around trying to figure out which direction was her house. She wandered in a direction for awhile before falling onto the ground and covered her face. Eventually she heard footsteps, and someone call her name. It was her older sister Latula. She felt her prying her hands off of her face. She gasped and said "Holy shit!". Calling 911, she was rushed to the hospital where many doctors messed with her eyes. To her, everything was blurry, and fading to dark. Her mother came as soon as she received the call, and she heard her talking to the doctors. They had tried to fix her, but the damage was done. She wouldn't be able to see. The doctors said that they could try when she was older, but that was still a low chance. That night when she fell asleep, the girl dreamed of all of the colors she was going to miss. They swirled and blended together, creating new tried to grasp the colors but the slipped away. Soft yellow, dark purple, forest green, sea blue. And red, that was the last color she saw before she awakened to darkness.

Karkat: A short boy sat in his dark room. He was glaring at a mirror, Disgusted at what he saw. He had been bullied again today. Not physically, but verbally. They told him he was worthless, pathetic, scum. And he wholeheartedly agreed with them. He always have, even before the bullying started. He loathed every moment he was alive. Of course his father and older didn't know. They didn't need to worry about his pathetic life. Even if he told them, his brother would just give some bullshit speech. Not truly understanding his pain. His would try to understand, give him warm hugs, and talk to him about it. They also didn't know about the scars. The red angry lines that ran along his arms. That every time he brought the knife to his arm, he felt better. He deserved the pain he felt. He always made sure to hide the blade in different places, incase his brother or father searched his room. The boy walked over to his dresser and pulled the blade out from a pair of socks. He put the blade against his skin, the cool blade caused him to get goosebumps. With a quick movement, he sliced his skin. He immediately felt relieve. He sliced his skin a couple more times, than cleaned the blade, and put it away. He layed on his bed as the set in.

_"I deserve this."_ He thought before drifting off .

**Whoo! Got the first chapter up and done! Though I wasn't really satisfied with Sollux's and Aradia's past, so I might redo it or something. If you thought that the characters were OOC you can tell me in the reviews or PM me. Anyway hope you enjoyed it read, and review.**

**Peace.**

**Angel Dragon Slayer~**


	2. Chapter 2: Need a friend?

**Hey! I'm back, with a second chapter. This is going to be very long and probably crappy. Oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or this song.**

**Main pairing: EquiusxNepeta.**

**Inspired song: Need a Friend by Mariah Carey.**

**Chapter 2: Need a Friend**

Equius POV.

Smoke, burned my throat. I choked trying to suck in what little oxygen was left in the air. Terror ripped through my body. Images flashed in my mind of the leaping flames, a door looming over me. A falling support beam. I felt the searing pain consume me.

I jolted awake in cold sweat, shaking slightly. I wiped my forehead to get rid of the sweat. The dream, which I refer to as a night terror, has plagued me for years, making it hard to sleep at night. The bags under my eyes were had gotten so dark that they practically looked blue.

"Equius! If you stay in bed any longer, You'll be late for the first day of highschool." My brother yelled in his overly cheerful voice. A quick glance at the clock told me that it was nearly 7:00. I threw of my tangled blanket and rushed towards my door. I ended up tripping over a pile of robotic parts that littered my floor.

"Fiddlesticks." I muttered, and stood up. Hurrying into my bathroom, showering quickly. I pulled on some shorts and long striped socks that went up past my knees. I looked around the bathroom feeling as though I had forgotten something. Then my eyes rested on the aloe cream.

Horuss! I called down the hallway. He poked his googled face out of his bedroom with a questioning look on his face. I hold up the bottle of aloe and he nods, walking over. Helping me apply it to my back like always. After I finally got finished getting ready, my brother, and I hopped into our jeep and drove off to my school.

As I got out of the car, Horuss puts his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him, and he was still smiling, but it was sadder.

"Remember we came here for a new beginning." He said. I shook his hand off and said, "I know brother." He pulled off towards his college, and I turned towards the enormous doors that led to my school. As I walk into the building, I fish my sunglasses out of my pocket and put them on. After a quick glance at my folder that held the information to the school, I make my way to my locker, moving quickly so that I won't be late for class. Once I reach my locker, I slowly spin the dial, and gently open my locker door. I had a tendency to break things fairly easily. I place all of my unnecessary items in my locker and turn to attend my first class when I hear a commotion behind me. I turn to see four boys tossing around what looked like a sketchbook and a bookbag. I looked down and saw a rather small girl huddled against the lockers. One boy leaned down and yelled something in her ear. She huddles down even further and looks ready to either scream or cry.

I frown, and walk over to one of the boys who was currently flipping the pages of her sketch book. He turns as if to leave and bumps right into my chest. I stare down on him, my sun glasses hide the rage in my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I growl.

Nepeta's POV.

When I found out we were moving to another town, I had a panic attack right there. It wasn't as bad as some others, but it still frightened my sister. When I came to I was lying in my sisters bed and could hear her arguing with our parents about the move. I covered my ears and pretended nothing was happening. Within four days we were packed up, and driving towards our new home. The whole time I held onto my cat Pounce de leon, and my sister kept whispering reassuringly to me. After we had settled into the house, my sister helped me fall into a routine. Get up, get dressed, go downstairs for breakfast then back upstairs to brush my teeth and hair. Than I feed Pounce de leon, find a nice quiet spot and draw. As the first day of school drew closer, I started to feel the familiar feeling of panic. When school started it meant that my routine would have to change again. It also meant I would be surrounded by strangers. Loud, noisy strangers. I don't like strangers. Though I didn't want to start school anytime soon, my sister was extremely excited. She had met a boy around her age named Kurloz. She always hung out with him, and when she wasn't with him, she always talked about him. I thought it was adorable, and secretly drew pictures of them together with hearts around them.

"At least she made some friends." I thought finishing another drawing.

The first day of school finally arrived and I was shaking as we walked to the school. Upon seeing how large my highschool was, my heart crawled into my throat and sped up. I took some deep breaths to calm myself telling myself not to panic.

"You ok, Catnip?" Meulin asked worriedly. I nodded and tightened the my grip on my sketch book. Meulin saw Kurloz and waved excitedly, before turning to me. She dropped onto her knees and put her hands on my shoulders. She smiles warmly and said "Don't worry,the teachers know about your panic attacks, and have me as emergency contact." I smile a little, and nod again. She stood up and ran off to Kurloz looking over her shoulder at me. I wave, and turn to my school, taking a deep breath and walk inside. The noise immediately makes me recoil. I concentrated on my breathing and walked swiftly to my locker, ignoring the others around me. Looking up I see four older boys sitting by my locker shoving eachother and talking loudly. I open my mouth to ask them to move but shut it, and hope they move away. Instead they take notice of me standing there, and surround me.

"What are looking at?" One asked glaring at me. I look down at my feet, and don't answer.

"Hello? He asked you a question? Are you deaf or something?" Another asks and pokes me. I yelp and back away. I didn't like it when people touch me, only Meulin can touch me. One snickers and says "I think she's brain dead." He bends down to my ear and yells loudly "Hello?!" I drop my sketch book and clap my hands over my ears. They scoop it up and start tossing it around and flip through it. At one point they got my book bag and started tossing that around. I slide down to the floor against the lockers, and feel my heart rate picking up, my breath coming out in of them yelled something in my ear but I couldn't understand it. I squeezed my eyes shut ready to scream.

"What are you doing?" A deep raspy voice growls. Opening my eyes I see a tall boy, much taller than the other four, standing in front of the boy currently holding my sketchbook. The taller boy had long black hair that fell past his shoulders, tan skin. For some strange reason he wore cracked sunglasses. He had a black t-shirt that showed off his muscular arms, cargo shorts, and long striped socks.

"What the hell is it to you?" The smaller boy asked, and tossed my sketchbook for hand to hand. The taller one stared down at him and said "Not only have you made me late for class, you are picking on an innocent girl." He then swiftly grabbed my sketchbook, and leaned forward.

"I suggest you leave before I take my anger out on you." He growled lowly. The others immediately scurried away occasionally glaring back over their shoulders. I looked up to see him squat down to me and hold out my sketchbook. I slowly reach for it, and check it for any damage.

"Are you injured?" He asked and gently touched my arm. I instinctively jerk back, and he asks worriedly "Did I injure you? If so I deeply apologize!" I shake my head, and stand up. I pick up my bookbag and sling it over my shoulder. I walk to my first hour which is math and I hear him walking behind me. Apparently we had the same classes mostly. Everytime we rotated he would walk a distance away from me, but close enough to keep an eye on me. It was kinda funny. When the bell rang for lunch, I went to my locker grabbed my lunch and, walked towards the library. Lunch rooms were too crowded and noisy for me, so I usually eat in the library. When I walked in I was surprised to see the guy who helped me. He was hunched over and I could hear metal clanking together. I drew closer to him and watched him quietly.

Equius Pov.

After helping the small girl get rid of her tormentors, I followed her to my first hour. I eventually realized that we had the same classes. Eve time we rotated I kept a close eye on her to make sure she was safe. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to protect her. She was a petite girl for her age, with a love for cats from her outfit. She had short black hair that framed her face and flipped out at the end. She wore a headband that made it look she had cat ears. Her shirt was olive green with a cat on it. She wore long pants and a blue cat tail that trailed behind her. She always walked with her head down, and never seemed to make eye contact with anyone, or talk. That made me want to protect her more. The lunch bell rang after third hour and I lost her in the sea of teenagers. I grab a cloth from my backpack and head to the library to work. Sitting down at a table I unfold the cloth, and pick up the metal pieces lying inside of it. I tinkered with them quietly making small gadgets then take them apart. Like my brother and father, I enjoyed mechanics, and building things out of metal.

The library door creaked open, but I ignored it and kept tinkering with my metal scraps. Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes on me and I turn in my chair to see who was watching me. I came face to face with big olive green eyes, and I started sweating for how close they were. The eyes pulled back to reveal the small girl from my classes. I let out a breath and ask "Do you always creep up on people?" She looked down, but I could see the corners of her mouth turn up. She sat down and started eating her lunch. An awkward silence settled over the table, causing me to sweat. She then pointed at the metal scraps in my hands.

"Its a hobby of mine." I say and she nods slowly. A bell rang signaling that lunch was now over, we gathered our things and, head to class.

When fifth period arrived I head to my mechanics class, and watch silently as the small girl made her way to the arts room. She stopped outside and shuffled nervously. I walk over and ask "What's wrong?" She stares at her feet and mumbles "Bullies." I frown and feel bad for having to leave her alone, even if its for an hour.

"Would you like me to wait for you outside of the art room?" I offer, and she looks up nodding her head vigorously. She walks into her class, and I head towards mine with my stomach knotted with worry. I kept glancing nervously at the clock until the final bell rang. I rushed down to the art room, and stood outside waiting for her to appear. When she final did, she seemed to be alright. I ask her just to make sure, when she shakes her head I sigh in relief. We gather our things from our lockers and head outside. I see my brother waiting for me and I turn to the small girl.

"I must say goodbye for now Miss…" I stopped realizing I never asked her name. How can I be so stupid!? I thought and mentally facepalm.

"I'm sorry for being so rude, but what is your name?" I ask her. She looked down and shuffled her feet as if deciding whether to tell me or not.

"Nepeta…" She whispered softly.

"Well Nepeta, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you tomorrow." I say and hold my hand out. She looks at it with wide eyes, then does something that surprised me. She propelled herself forward and hugged me crying out "Tackle hug!" I wobbled for a moment then stood back up, her still clinging on to me.

"Um… I would appreciate it if you let go of me before I hurt you." I say and start to sweat profoundly. She purred like a cat and responded with "You won't hurt me silly!"

"I need a towel." I sigh.

**Finished! So how was it? Good? Bad? Leave a review. For the next chapter what do you guys want me to do? GamTav, Sollux and Aradia, or Karkat and Terezi? Leave a review for me! Oh and I will try to update every other weekend.**

**Peace**

**Angel Dragon Slayer~**


End file.
